Mobile devices often include motion sensors to detect when and how a mobile device is in moving. For example, the mobile device can include an accelerometer that measures movement and generates motion signals describing the movement of the mobile device. A mobile device with a motion sensor can be configured with pedometer functionality (e.g., step counting) that analyzes the motion signals generated by the mobile device's motion sensors to determine when a user has taken a step.